


It's a Hell of a Life [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pre-Slash, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in a bad place. Gabriel sees and decides to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SisterOfWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's a Hell of a Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458748) by [lonelyphoenix85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyphoenix85/pseuds/lonelyphoenix85). 



> Warnings: mentions of miscarriage (not MPreg and used as a starting point for a parallel reality) and suicidal thoughts.
> 
> Recorded for the 2012 PodBang as an extra since I was 4000 words shy of 30k in my first choice (so of course I went for 17+k). 
> 
> While I love this story very much, I have to admit it can be a bit emotionally draining and Sam really isn't in a good place as far as his will to live goes (don't worry, he gets better), so I'm including the bloopers and the cover I did at 2am the night before this was due (It looked like a good idea at 2am, okay?). 
> 
> Speaking of covers, I'm absolutely in love with the official one ^__^

Cover Art provided by [reapertownusa](http://reapertownusa.dreamwidth.org/).

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/Cowboys%20and%20Archangels/it%27s%20a%20hell%20of%20a%20life.mp3) | **Size:** 106MB | **Duration:** 1:56:29h
  * [Podbook](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/012013021304.zip) | **Size:** 66MB | **Duration:** 1:56:29h

  
---|---


	2. Bloopers

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/Cowboys%20and%20Archangels/hoalbloopers.mp3) | **Size:** 1MB | **Duration:** 1:06min 

| 

Cover Art provided by KDHeart.  
  
---|---


End file.
